Buddy Cops
by deathunit100010
Summary: Yup, Shepard joins C-Sec after 5 months of doing nothing and gets Garrus as a partner. What shenanigans could he possibly cause? T for language. ON HOLD!
1. Investigations

_"**The Reapers assaulted the Citadel. They came in vast numbers, securing what they foretold would be a grim sight. They were right, but that didn't stop one Commander Shepard. With a loyal crew at his side, he dove into the fleet, the first one in and the last one out. He secured victory with the aid of several races behind him. He destroyed the Reaper Fleet, taking out vast numbers with every strike. He-"**_

"Didn't do it alone."

Shepard stopped his self narration of the events that took place 5 months ago and gave a frown to the Turian interrupter of his story.

"Your no fun." he muttered.

"Well, you didn't honestly sign up for this job because you thought It would be 'fun' did you?" taunted the Turian.

"Maybe…" skulked Shepard.

"Well its not. IF you wanted 'Fun' you could have stayed at home with Tali. You signed up to help me, so come on, we need to get to the crime scene."

Shepard sat up from the bench and followed Garrus.

They progressed through the small and somewhat crowded streets, eventually making it to the crime scene.

The victim was an Elcor, his body lay limp beside the table.

"What's the cause of death?" asked Garrus to the C-Sec Officer.

Before the Officer could answer, Shepard entered the crime scene, a magnifying glass in his hands.

"Victim appears to have no noticeable wounds of any sort." he reported.

Before Garrus could talk to the investigator, Shepard continued stating facts.

"Victim appears to have a spoon in his hands."

He followed a trail of milk to the overturned table.

"A spilled bowl of cereal is not far from the crime scene."

Garrus shook his head at Shepard's 'clues'.

"WAIT?" Shepard shouted. Everyone's attention turned to him.

"Spoon! Milk! Bowl! Its clear now!" he ran to the Officer. "Wheres the cereal?"

"What? The cereals in the bowl!"

"Not the cereal. The cereal box!"

"We… we never found one."

"Exactly!" Shepard shouted. He then punched the Officer, who sank in the floor.

"Shepard! What are you doing?"

"FOCUS!" Shepard shouted, slapping the Turian sideways.

"Spoon. Table. Milk. Cereal. Bowl. NO Cereal box! Don't you see Garrus!"

Garrus only looked at the crazy Spectre turned C-Sec officer.

"Were not looking for just any killer! Were looking for-"

*He put on sunglasses*

"-a cereal killer."

Garrus face palmed.

* * *

**A/N: YYYEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**Review this to decide if the Buddy Cop'ness should continue.  
**


	2. Forced Retirement

**A/N: YAY**

* * *

"Do you two assholes know what you've just done!" shouted the Executor of C-Sec.

"Found the culprit?" Shepard suggested, picking up a box of Elcor-O's attached to metal cuffs.

"You've not only destroyed a quarter of a wing of the Citadel finding that damned cereal box, you've also put MY authority into question!"

"It wasn't his fault." Garrus interjected. "We did find the culprit. Awkwardly, we found him in the same aisle as the Elcor-O's."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES!"

They looked at the Executor, who sank in his swiveling chair and rolled around so they couldn't see his face.

"You did find the culprit… doing thousands of credits in damage to the Citadel. Hell, maybe even millions."

"Well, it WAS hard to find him."

"Hard?" The Executor asked, swiveling his chair to face them. "You went to the Krogan-mart not far from the crime scene! I don't even think you were even looking for him!"

"THAT'S NOT Entirely… true…" Shepard halfheartedly shouted back.

"If you two want to keep your jobs, I expect you both to ACT like officers, not some lackeys that just came from the playground."

They remained silent.

The Executor sighed.

"It pains me to say this but… im going to have to ask for your badges."

"What? Why?" both of them asked at the same time.

"Because of all the havoc you two have been making. Im sorry, boy's. Its over."

With that they reluctantly handed over their badges and skulked out of the building.

"What are we going to do now Shepard?" Garrus asked.

Shepard started doing something he never did for over 5 months.

He started to think.

* * *

**A/N: Next we get to see where Tali fits into all of this. Also, are there any special additions anyone wants to make? A certain character showing up, or a new sidekick to help Shepard?**


End file.
